While It Lasts
by hmw95
Summary: One Shot. RAPH AND LEO CENTRIC! A breath of outside air at the airport isn't supposed to end like this...


1(A/N: Well, um... This idea just CAME to me, and it features character death, fluff, and Raph-Leo centric goodness just how I like it. Okay, here it is!! Enjoy!!)

Forward bow. Roundhouse kick. Block. Jab. Absorb. Flip. Hand sword. Parry. Front kick.

Practice became a clear blur to Leonardo, who was spacing out while sparring with his brother, Raphael. The latter didn't think much was wrong, until he began to get hits in.

The dream was still clear in the elder's mind. The bullet about to enter Raphael's hard but soft chest. Feeling himself jump toward his sibling, but still see blood spray around the room. A scream unlike something that would come out of either's mouths.

Feeling the flashback of the dream, almost feeling the gunshot, Raph begins to beat on Leo. The older brother finally snapping of it once he felt a hard slap across the face. He snapped his eyes open, once realizing his eyes were even closed. Donatello, Michaelangelo, Raphael, and Master Splinter stand above him. He knew who to thank for the slap across the face, for Donatello was standing directly above him.

Leonardo let out a gasp, seeing his whole family stand before him, while just a few seconds ago only Raph and him were sparring. How did he end up on the floor? Leo realized he was holding his breath, and then took a breather. Once his breathing was calmed, he finally felt strong enough to talk.

"W-What happened?" He croaked. Why was his throat so sore and raw?

"Well, you and Raph were sparring, and according to Raph, you spaced and let him get hits in." Mike stated.

"Yeah, we were, but then you started to shake and stuff, and fell to the ground. You were screaming, then you started to like, not be able to breathe. What did you say it was called again Donny boy?" Raph replied.

"Leo, you suffered a panic attack. They are usually only caused by traumatic events or illness." Don answered.

"Would you care to explain this Leonardo?" His master questioned. He lowered his gaze for a few seconds, and he gulped. He fearfully looked up, only to see four pairs of eyes looking back at him. Did he have to tell them?

"I-It was nothing..." Leo whispered. Raph was about to retort, but Leo was already walking off, toward his room, tears streaming down his face.

&

Leo laid on his bed, looking up at the piped ceilings. He thought about his nightmare, his brothers, his father, his past, his future, and his true emotions. He eyed his katanas and felt new tears sting at the corners of his eyes, thinking about the day he earned those swords. His master "awarded" him those beautiful things, but once he "earned" them, his life was thrown out. The old Leo was replaced by the sergeant in command. The leader. The ruler. He slowly drifted away from his brothers, until they finally almost gave up on him.

Leo glumly slid off of his bed and made his way to the sleek weapons. They crafted of some of the finest metal, smooth and light, but sharp enough to behead an enemy with one swift strike. His father taught him to be stronger than his weapon. He could break both of the swords in half with ease. Why didn't he do it now?

He slowly grabbed the two weapons. It felt like slow motion as he bent the metal, feeling some the sharp edged cut into the leathery skin of his hands. He dropped his swords to the ground once he regained his sanity. What was he doing? Just as the swords clanged against the hard cement of the floor, the door burst open. Raphael stood, holding a few bags.

"Yo Leo! I'm going to hang with Casey and April while they wait for their flight at the airport. Wanna come?" He asked. A small smile formed on Leonardo's lips.

"Sure."

&

One hour and a half.

That's how long the trip would take to get to the airport.

Casey was driving, slow for a change. April was fast asleep in the passenger's seat. Leo and Raph sat in the back, the former leaning against the latter, obviously tired.

"You know, you really scared me today when that _thing_ happened." Raph said, softly.

"Raphael, _scared_? Is that even possible?" Leo questioned.

"Oh shut up. I have feelings too. I just... Don't like feeling weakness." Raph replied.

"Look, I don't know what happened okay? I was sparring against you, then the next thing I know, Don was slapping me." Leo lied, but not a bad lie. It was pretty close to the truth.. He pushed on Raph's tense lap, and pouted. "Now, be a good pillow and relax! I want some sleep."

Raph let out a laugh and instantly relaxed, letting Leonardo set his head down on his lap. He sighed when he heard Leo's soft breaths, signaling he was finally asleep. Raph decided it would be smart to get some for himself, and laid his head back, soon falling into a quiet slumber.

&

The two brothers were shook awake by the rough stop of the van. They immediately took notice of the van's location... Behind the airport. They then remembered that they had to sneak in.

"Guys, don't forget, meet in the guy's bathroom. The almost deserted one on the third floor. Meet Casey there..." April said, still groggy from sleep. Leo and Raph nodded and began to climb the building. The van took off toward the front of the airport, and Leo sighed once they made it to the second floor. He scaled away from any windows, and carefully climbed onward, toward the third floor.

"If" he said between deep breaths from climbing. "I got" breath. "My" breath. "Facts right" breath. "The vent should be" he stopped climbing and banged on the wall, satisfied when the sound of hollow metal hit his ears. "Right here." A smile spread across his face, his deep blue mask perfectly outlining the dark sapphire in his eye color. "Pass a sai." With that, Raphael, from below his brother, tossed the weapon up. Leonardo caught it with ease. He pulled the vent open. He held the sai down, and Raph grabbed them. Raph pulled on Leo's ankles.

"Now, since I was a good pillow, you need to be a good ladder and stay still..." He said softly. Leo smiled and rolled his eyes, tightening his grip on the cement. He really wasn't in the mood for falling to his death. He felt Raph pull himself over and into the vent, and Leo soon followed. Raph waited until his brother was crawling behind him.

"Move." Leo said.

"Where?" Raph asked, obviously not being the leader in the situation.

"Forward. Then, at the next fork, go left." Leo answered. Raph followed the direction.

"Now where?" Raph questioned once he was done.

"Look down." Leo replied. Raph did as his brother said and saw the almost abandoned guy's bathroom of the third floor. Raph smiled.

"What would I do with out you?" He says, sarcastically. Leo smiled.

"Nothing."

&

Casey quickly set his bags down, and kissed April on the cheek.

"Gotta go the bathroom, Ape... Be back in a bit." He whispered into her ear. She nodded and pecked him on the lips. After that, Casey blushed and hurried to the bathroom. He looked at the 'Out of Order' sign, and grinned. He checked the door to see if it was locked. Casey smiled bigger once the door opened, obviously not locked. He checked the area once again, and no one was watching him. He slipped inside and saw Leo leaning on the sinks and Raph beside him.

"Yo guys. You gonna head now or what? I mean, have you had your fun topside yet?" Casey asked. Raph was about to say yes, when Leo shook his head.

"What? Leo! The plan was that we head after we arrive!" Raph said.

"I have a bad feeling about this place." Leo answered. About right after he said that, gun shots sounded outside of the bathroom. They all were terrified.

"April!" Casey whispered, then ran quickly out of the bathroom. Raph and Leo looked at each other, still scared. Raph pulled Leo and opened the cupboard type area under the sink. He tried to pull Leo into it, but the latter refused.

"Get in here Leo!" Raph whispered harshly.

"But people are getting hurt out there Raph!" Leo whispered back.

"Exactly! Hide!"

&

The man held his hand gun to the young red head's temple.

"Don't move!" He yelled. April cried out when she saw Casey.

"Casey!" She cried. The attacker noticed her gaze at the young man.

"April!" Casey yelled. He suddenly cried out in pain when a gun shot went into his chest. The attacker threw 'April' to the side, and went to investigate the area. He saw an out of order men's bathroom. He took no notice of it.

Until he heard voices inside.

Once he heard that, he threw the door open, and two giant _turtles_ were standing there. He held up his gun.

"W-what are you?" He questioned himself. The red clad turtle smirked.

"Your worst nightmare."

&

Leonardo looked on in fear. This was playing out just like his dream. He hoped Raph wouldn't be too stupid... And for the gun man not to take any shots.

"You think you are so tough, don't you little green man?" The gun man said. Raph stood straight. Ignoring his rational thoughts and listening to his hot head thoughts.

"Yeah. I do." Raph replied. The gun man frowned in anger and rose his gun. A gun shot was fired.

Raph expected to feel something when he closed his eyes. All he heard was a cry of pain. When he didn't feel any pain what so ever, he decided to open his eyes.

The sight was to haunt him forever.

Leonardo stood in front of him. The gun man was on the ground, head less. Leonardo beheaded him. He looked down, and gasped in shock as he saw a pool of blood begin to surround his brother's feet.

Leonardo then fell to his knees. Raph helped him lay down. A sea of crimson was covering his brother's chest. Raph didn't know what to do. He quickly pulled out his shell cell and dialed Donatello.

"This is Don." An answer came.

"Don! The airport... It's under attack! Leo... He's... He's shot!" Raph yelled into the device.

"Keep pressure on the wound... We'll be there in..." Don started but the connection was lost. Raph cursed and threw the phone across the room. He followed Donatello's direction, and took of an elbow pad and pressed down on the wound. Leo whimpered. But he whispered something.

"What was that?" Raph whispered.

"I saved you..." Leo whispered. But then coughed, blood spurting out of his mouth.

"Y-yes... You did... But at what price?" He replied. Leo's breath was ragged. "Leo... Listen to me. Don't leave me here!"

Moments passed slowly. And suddenly Leo's cold, clammy hand was set onto Raph's.

"I... Love... You... Raphael..." Leo croaked. Tears filled Raph's eyes.

"I love you too bro, but you are not dying..." He stopped when Leo's chest stopped rising and falling. "Here..." Grief flowed through his body, and then depression took over.

His brother was gone. He was dead.

April and Casey were probably dead too.

Raph eyed the hand gun in the dead gun man's hand. He wouldn't have much to lose if he died, would he?

He reached over and jerked the gun out of the man's hand. He looked over his brother's corpse for one last time. He set his hand on his eyes and shut them lightly.

Raph put the gun to his head.

"I'll soon be there with you Leo..." He whispered.

Then he pulled the trigger.

(A/N: This one shot is one of those multiple possibility endings ones... So you get to choose your ending. Hope you liked it... It took up six whole freakin' pages!)


End file.
